I Will Never Let You Go
by Thumbelina31616
Summary: This story starts with Rayna and Deacon as we saw them at the end of 420.
**I hope this eases a bit of the pain we're all experiencing. I'm so so proud to be a #Nashie. Last night's efforts to #BringBackNashville was just amazing. Let's hope all our hard work pays off.**

 **Warning: Sex scene ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nashville or its characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 1**

The sadness that had been gripping Rayna since their therapy session threatened to spill over into tears. They lay miserably in bed, Deacon facing away from her. She turned on to her side to face him and gently reached out to lay her hand on his back. She sensed him tense, however continued to stroke him before gently squeezing his bicep.

Deacon's heart skipped a beat at the feel of his wife's soft touch. He slowly moved his fingertips to hers, before grasping her hand and squeezing it tight. Their raised their hands slightly, spreading their fingers so they could link.

"Deacon, we need to talk. We can't continue like this. It's killing us." He heard a sob catch in her throat and turned around to face her, his heart breaking. He reached out to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"I know, baby. I know. Shh…please don't cry. I can't stand the hurt I've caused you. I never meant to cause any pain, but I seem to keep doing it…over and over. You don't deserve it, Ray."

Rayna sniffed and reached for his hand, kissing his palm. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"It's not just you, Deacon. I'm to blame too. I've been thinking about some things the therapist said today and he's right. It wasn't fair for me to disentangle myself from you romantically all those years ago… and then rehire you as my band leader. Jesus, that was downright cruel."

"That's no excuse for the things I've done, Rayna." They were staring at each other intently, relieved that they were starting to get things out in the open without things becoming heated.

She extended her hand out to touch his jaw. "Well, you know, maybe it's not…but I wasn't fair on you. All I ever seemed to do was build walls to try to protect myself from you. But it never worked, babe. I feel like I'm what drove you to most of what's happened between us."

"Oh, Ray. I hate hearing you blame yourself. I'm the one at fault here. But I just know that I'm tired of trying to be a good man and constantly failing. I can't keep putting you through that. It breaks my heart."

Rayna swallowed, "I can't live without you though. You know that. We've been there, done that. It doesn't work. There's always been a magic that happens between us-still does. It's never about what we want and don't want. I think there's something really inevitable about our relationship. It feels like we're inexplicitly tied. I should've realized that from the beginning and faced things head on, instead of blocking you out."

He dipped his head then and gently kissed her. First her lips and then her cheeks, wet with tears. "Please don't cry anymore, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. I've had to wrap my mind around trying to live without you too many times and I don't know if I can face that again. I'd wait for you forever if I had to."

Deacon pulled her close to him so that he could engulf her in his arms. He laid his chin on the top of her head so that he could breathe in her scent. He squeezed his eyes tight to stop the threatened tears from falling. He was unsuccessful. The lay together clinging to each other, crying silently.

Rayna lifted her head and met his gaze.

"Deacon, I need you to know that the things you've done lately, well I don't blame you. Yeah, I'm _pissed_ you went to talk to Frankie that night but that's it. I believe you when you say he came at you first. And _I_ wanted to lash out at the paparazzi the night before our wedding. Plus, I would've flattened the drunk who grabbed Maddie on stage. You were protecting our family. And I love you for that. You are a good man, babe. And a wonderful father. Don't ever forget it. We need to unite to get our daughter back. We need each other."

They lay closely together, legs and arms loosely entwined for what felt like hours. Their thoughts inadvertently lead to their daughter, bringing sadness back to the moment.

Deacon stifled a sob and tugged her close. Very close. Her lips brushed against his. It wasn't enough. She pressed her mouth against his, felt his heat.

Then he pulled back.

"Rayna, are you sure you want to do this right now?"

Yes. She was seizing the moment. She wasn't thinking anymore because thinking clogged her brain. She already knew that their hearts were so entwined that by making love right now was the right thing to do to bring them back together fully. "Yes. Baby, I do."

Deacon held her gaze for a long, tense moment. A moment when the air became charged with anticipation and need and heat. He pulled off her shirt and flipped her over before peeling off his own.

She couldn't wait to feel his weight over her body and tugged him down on top of her. When Deacon kissed her he wasn't gentle. Instead his mouth claimed hers lips, his tongue thrust deep in her mouth. Oh, the taste of him, her Deacon. His hands cupped her face, holding her still, like he'd always done.

His elbows kept his weight off her, weight she craved, so she knocked his arms sideways so that he came tumbling towards her body. That's when she felt right. Deacon's body covering hers, his heat, his scent. It drove her crazy with need.

His kiss was full of urgency. Every thrust of his tongue had Rayna crying out with need. Her fingers slid down his back, around his waist, between their bodies to reach down to peel off his briefs, and then her own. She was melting. Wet and ready.

"Deacon, now. Don't wait. I want you." How had she managed to keep away from him for so long?

He reclaimed her mouth, his body pressing hers into the mattress. His erection showed her exactly how much he wanted her. He pulled back to take in the sight of her.

"Rayna, oh…" Deacon's hands were gentle yet demanding as they touched her breasts, her stomach, thighs. "You're so beautiful." He pulled her close, skin to skin for the length of their bodies. His hands were on her waist when she lifted her legs up and around his body. Guiding him inside her, she gasped at the feel of his shaft touching her moist centre. Lowering farther, she took him in, inch by hot inch until she had him all.

"Hell, Rayna, you're killing me." He lifted himself, then drove back in, hard and fast, again and again.

"Don't stop. Please, baby."

And far too quickly, Rayna exploded all around him. She cried out his name as she clung to him hard. "I'm close too, babe," Deacon murmured. "Oh God." He picked up his pace before reaching his own orgasm. The feeling was fantastic and intense. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

Suddenly Rayna was very tired, aware that it had been a long day with more of the same to follow. She kissed Deacon on the cheek. "That was rather nice!" she whispered.

He smiled against her neck. "It sure was, darlin'," he replied sleepily, with gratitude. He was happy that they'd begun to sort things out. "I love you, Rayna. So much so that I want us to start afresh, with our family and our home. This time I'll keep my priorities straight and think before I act. I promise you that."

She ran her fingers through his soft cloud-like hair. "Deacon, I'm here for you. Because of you. I can't live without you. These last few days have been horrible, and they've shown me what our lives would be like if we weren't together. When I gave you my heart on our wedding day it was for ever, no matter what happens. I love you so much."

He had to kiss her again. As his mouth covered hers she lifted her arms up around his neck and held him tight. He eased himself out of her and pulled her close, gazing into her eyes sleepily.

"Close your eyes, darlin'. We'll talk more tomorrow about the girls. You have me by your side. Always." He gently stroked his fingers up and down her arm, his heart full of love.

Rayna did as he instructed and felt herself beginning to nod off. The silence was interrupted by the vibrating sound of her phone. Deacon reached across her to scoop it up. He unintentionally glanced at the screen, drawing in a quick breath as he did so. "Ray, it's Maddie."


End file.
